Sparks (Linkcest oneshot)
by nekochibiclarechan
Summary: Twilight x Sky Twi is in his last year of highschool, eager to finish of the year with a bang. But everything changes when he meets the new transferred junior. -CONTAINS SWEARS-


Sparks

September

Hey. It's Link. Now before you say anything, this was not MY idea to keep a journal. My best friend Zelda convinced me to do this. She said 'your senior year of high school is the best year of your life! You should record it to remember everything!' So yeah, I did that. Don't judge me, okay?!

Now that's out of the way, I can talk about today. It was my first day of school. Yaaay. I wasn't really all that nervous, to tell to the truth. It's my last year, and the 'welcome back to school aka hell' celebration is a bit old. Big schools, or as I should say, academies, always have those. There are pros and cons for these kind of schools. I really wish I didn't go to an academy though.

But the one interesting part is the new transfer kids. This year there was one guy who caught my attention. It was a junior. He looks a lot like me, which is weird considering I have no siblings. Hell, I don't even have parents. He has the same blue eyes I do, and relatively the same build and facial structure, though he is a bit smaller. The only difference is his lighter blondish brownish hair- I have regular brown hair. Kinda weird.

I really want to talk to him, to see if he's like a long lost cousin or something. Hopefully he'll be at lunch.

Xxxxxxx

Okay holy crap this is fucking weird. I had approached him at lunch today, to get to know him better. And this is when shit got weird. I asked his name- his name is the same fucking name I have. Link. WTF?! This is just too weird. Luckily, or unluckily, his last name is different. Oh great, now we're gonna be mixed up ALL THE FUCKING TIME. He is a nice guy, a bit shyer than me, but an overall cool guy.

But in other news, we're getting our class schedual and dorm partners today. I'm not excited- I'm one of the lucky few who has their own dorm, with no partner. And now I'm gonna have to give it up for the newbies. *sob* I'm gonna get NO privacy. Fuck. What if they mess with my game systems?! Or my drawings?! Or my EVERYTHING?! Man, this not gonna be good. I think I'm gonna call up Zelda and talk to her about this.

Wait-I think she's at the door.

Xxxxxxx

Got my new roommate and you'll never guess who it is-

Yeah.

I got my fucking not twin.

He seemed really nervous and didn't say anything, it was weird. After he was done setting everything up he sat on his bed and started to text on his phone. Being the kind of guy who likes conversation, I jumped of my bunk and said 'Hi.'

The kid looked up at me with those weird blue eyes and nodded. "Hey."

I proceeded to talk to him, I think for about 2 hours, before it was lights out. I learned a lot about him, and he's actually a pretty neat guy. I don't think I'll really mind being his roommate.

Xxxxxx

October

Okay, we figured out a system. We named each other. It gets confusing to say and hear "Link" all the time. So, I'm Twi, and he's Sky. Got it?

Anyways, Me and Sky have gotten really close lately. We have a lot in common. We both like video games, sports and art. We're even both avid archers and swordsmen! (As a hobby, of course) It's fun to hang out with him, we usually play Modern Warfare or hang out in the garden and hit on chicks. At least I hit on chicks. Sky doesn't seem to be into it. Whatever. He must just have a crush and isn't telling me.

Oh and sorry for like never writing, it's just so much has been going on lately. I'll probably write more during Thanksgiving break- see ya then.

November

Okay, Sky has been acting a bit...strange lately. I caught him looking at me while I was doing homework a bunch of times, he always seems to be surprised and blushes every time I talk to him, and, the weirdest thing of all, he tries to hold my hand ALL THE TIME. I mean, yeah, we're super good friends, but that doesn't mean you can hold my hand.

But all that aside, he's still normal. We've grown really close, it's like we've known each other our whole lives. And we are official bros now-

He fucking gave me his leftover fires from Thanksgiving dinner.

I GOT EXTRA FRIES FOR FREE HNNNNG

If this keeps up I'm getting a ticket to hell for gluttony.

Theyweresogoodthough

December

"I come back to December all the time"

That's what I've been hearing from Zelda 24/7. She told me:

"I'm determined to snatch up a mistletoe kiss this month."

I frowned. "Hey, what about last year?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You were drunk. It doesn't count!"

I'm not getting drunk this year again. Zelda is kinda like my favorite sweatshirt- I love it and wear it everyday but... Who in their right mind would make out with their favorite sweatshirt?!

Christmas is coming soon. Time for the testing! And I need to get some Christmas presents...

Christmas

Okay. This has been the craziest night of my life.

First of all, me and Sky got invited to a Christmas party. It was wild- beer pong, sexy Santas and techno music blasting. I was all in it, dancing, laughing, only taking 1 shot of vodka...- Sky, however, was not.

I sat down next to him. "What's up dude? You're just not into it!"

Sky lowered his head. "Yeah, I guess so... I think I'm just going to go back."

I furrowed my brow. "Really? But... Look what what's going on! This could be your chance to confess your love! I KNOW you've been crushing on someone."

Sky blushed. "Yeah, I have been. Now, I'm going back to the dorm." He got up and started to head for the door.

"SKY!"

I ran after him, weaving my way through the crowd of people, and bursting out into the cold, snowy night. I looked to see Sky round a corner. I ran after him for at least 5 minutes.

Finally, I saw his standing underneath an archway. I heave a sigh of relief and ran up to meet him. "Geez dude, don't run away like that! What's wrong?"

Sky lowered his head. "Just what you said. It's about my crush."

I laughed. "Seriously?! Dude, you're such a scaredy cat! Why didn't you just go up to her and kiss her?! She was probably drunk anyways!"

Sky looked me dead on. "My crush isn't at the party."

I gave him a confused look. "But literally the whole school is there! The only ones who didn't go are the weird kids and the stoners!"

Sky's azure eyes pierced through mine. "No," he said quietly. "My crush is right here."

That's when everything fell into place.

His crush is me.

Before I could back away blushing and embarrassed, he pointed up.

Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Twi."

And that's when it happened. Even if the whole world exploded, rainbow fireworks booming in the background, people yelling, a bunch of hot girls waving at me, a free red hot ferrari, it would not move me. I was stuck as the junior stood on tip toes and leaned in.

The moment his lips collided with mine, sparks flew.

Beautiful, golden sparks.

I never knew my first true, honest kiss would come from a seventeen and a half year old, shy, considerate, humorous, looks like me boy.

And I never knew that I, a nineteen year old cocky, outgoing, loud, girl obsessed senior would let him. I let him and I enjoyed it. Because I love him.

If someone reads this I will die.

I remember wrapping my arms around him and holding him close, lifting him up so he wouldn't have to stand on his toes. I didn't protest as Sky ran his fingers through my hair.

I kept getting surprised. This kid was pretty good at kissing, too. Better than any shallow slut I've kissed. Never thought I would write that.

The kiss lasted for what seemed forever, though it was probably only like 45 seconds.

When he finally broke away and I dropped him I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my whole life.

"Wh-what... What was that?!" I yelled, jumping back.

Sky smiled. "Now does everything make sense?"

I thought back to everything- him watching me, holding my hand, blushing when I spoke to him, him not being interested with girls.

It was because he loved me.

"But... I'm not gay!" I whispered, so none could hear.

Sky smiled again. "You must be bi then." He's so matter of fact. I blushed again.

"You...you were really good, y'know. At...kissing."

Sky laughed. "Really? it was my first time!" He took my hands in his. "Can we head back now? I'm cold."

Xxxxx

When we got back to the dorm, Sky said he had a surprise for me.

"Merry Christmas, again."

There, in the center, was a present. Sky ushered me to open it and I did. Inside, there was a new journal.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I yelled as I lept towards him, grabbing him. "YOU KNEW?!"

Sky laughed. "Of course I did!"

He laughed even more as I picked him up bridal style and kissed his forehead. "Thanks babe. I really appreciate it."

Sky blushed and kicked his legs. "You really do know how to do this love thing, don't you?"

You blushed a bit. "Yeah, I've had a lot of girlfriends. But I've never really loved them the same way I love you."

I kissed him once again, on the lips. That made Sky squirm and I laughed. A lot. So much that I almost dropped Sky, so I had to place him in his bed.

That made Sky a bit annoyed. "Just shut up and kiss me, okay?!" With that he grabbed my tie and pulled me down on top of him. I made no attempt to escape.

I kissed him again, for real this time. I think he liked it as much as I did.

Merry Christmas to me indeed.

**(This was the most embrarassing thing i have ever written \\\\\)**


End file.
